


Catnip

by Churbooseanon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine has a cool trick and Wash takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Another RvB Happy Hour request.

“This cannot be a thing.”

“It’s hilarious and I don’t want it to end so _shut up_ ,” Connie hissed, and Wash ignored her. Ignored York too for that matter. He was too intent on what he was doing.

“Again, Maine…” he insisted, picking up one mewling form and holding it close to his chest to pet it.

Sure enough Maine growled low in his throat and damn if it didn’t bring another two kittens slowly slinking out from under the mound of boxes their passing had scared the poor things under. Wash couldn’t help but giggle when the new bundles of fluff made straight for Maine, who was sitting at Wash’s side against the wall of the building. Of course for them to get to Maine they had to go past him, and Wash intercepted them, one by one, and put them in his lap with their sibling.

“Again,” Wash prompted, and he could hear Connie and York giggling in the background and South making a very annoyed sound and North flat out laughing. Another kitten, quickly followed by two more. He couldn’t help but squeal with delight as the kittens in his lap decided they were quite content with their current source of affection.

“It’s just impossible,” York mused, sounding somewhere around bewildered and annoyed.

“It’s the coolest trick ever,” Connie cooed and Wash was doing the same thing to his lapful of kittens as he added the three new brave companions to the trio in his lap.

“Best trick ever,” Wash confirmed as the mewling mass started climbing the jeans he’d opted to wear for shore leave. “From now on, we have kitten time wherever we land.”

Maine just sighed, a low rumble in his throat, and damn if that didn’t bring the last kitten out of hiding.

More than that, Maine was the best boyfriend ever. And Wash had every intention of repaying him when they got back to the MoI.


End file.
